Grateful
by see-why-in-shadows-i-hide
Summary: Brian is grateful that Stewie saved his life. When he accidentally wakes the infant up in the middle of the night their true feelings are revealed to one another. Now in a secret relationship what will happen when the two lovers are ratted out? Now Stewie must find a way to protect Brian from the angry citizens of Quahog.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone i'm back. So who saw the new Family Guy last Sunday? I practically squealed with happiness when Brain came back. Anyways this little oneshot might become a full story if enough people are interested in it. (I've already got a plot planed out) I would like to apologize if this oneshot comes off as cheesy I am not that experienced with writing romance. This fanfiction takes place after the end of "Christmas Guy."**

**WARNING: This story contains bestiality, pedophilia and Brewie (BrianXStewie) so if that is not your thing then please turn back now.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Family Guy or its beloved characters. I only own this cheesy oneshot and a few other Family Guy fanfictions. **

* * *

Brian creased the infant's head lovingly. Ever since the dog found out that Stewie went back to the past to save him Brian was extremely grateful to the infant. _"Hell you can even say that I love him." _The white canine froze. Where had that thought come from? Sure Stewie was his best friend and he was grateful to him for saving his life, but Brian wasn't in love with the infant, was he? The dog took a step back from Stewie's crib and tripped over one of the baby's toys.

"Brian?" Stewie turned on the lamp next to his crib. "What are you doing in here? It's three A.M."

"Uh, nothing kid." The dog told his companion getting up from the floor. "Go back to sleep."

The infant shook his football shaped head and sat up. "Not until you tell me whats going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me Brian. Don't think I haven't been noticing your unusual behavior. Earlier you said you wanted to tell me something, so spill it."

"Alright, i'll tell you. Do you remember when we found that hockey gear?"

"How could I forget? When I came back outside the net and the stick was destroyed. You said a car ran it over."

"Right. Well the car didn't just ran over the hockey gear. It ran over me to."

Stewie's eyes widened as he climbed out from his crib. "What? But that is impossible. You wouldn't be standing right here in front of me if that car ran you over."

"Your right, I wouldn't. Another you traveled back in time and pushed me out of the way before the car hit me. He stole the return panel from a Stewie who still had the time machine."

Suddenly memories flashed before Stewie's eyes. He saw himself and Brian in the army, when the two of them went to the North Pole, he saw when Brian and him had to return time forward instead of backwards, he remembered how grateful he was when the dog returned time back to normal, he also remembered the fake kisses that Brian and him shared, fake kisses that he secretly enjoyed, but lastly he saw the moment when they truly became friends. It was back when Brian had to pick him up from Lois' parents house at Palm Springs and they stopped at Austin Texas to visit Brian's mother.

"Stewie?"

The boy snapped out of his daydream and wrapped his arms around the dog. "I-I can't believe how close I came to losing you." Stewie said holding back tears. "I don't know what I would of done without you, Brian. You are my best friend and your the only one in the whole world who truly understands me. I love you Brian.

The dog smiled and returned the hug. He felt his heart flutter in his chest. "I love you to kid. If it weren't for you I don't know where I would be. You have never given up on me during the toughest times. Even when i've deserved it."

"You never did deserve it, Bri. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You have so many talents, I know you have the skills to write an amazing novel and I am positive that you will find the right one someday."

The canine let go of his friend and let out a small chuckle.

"Whats so funny?"

"Believe it or not, but I've realized I already did."

"What? Who?" Stewie asked crossing his arms. Despite what the genius just said he could not help but feel jealous. _"Who's the dumb bimbo this time?"  
_He wanted to ask.

_"It is now or never Brian." _The white Labrador thought. "Its you." Brian said gazing at the infant.

"Come again?" The child asked bewildered. Surely he must have heard wrong.

"I said that its you. You complete me Stewie." Brian said. Having no regrets he bent down and kissed Stewie.

The baby froze, he was to shocked to kiss him back. Never in all his life did Stewie ever think that Brian would actually be kissing him passionately.

"You're the only one for me." The dog said once he broke the kiss.

"How can you be so positive that I feel the same way?"

"Because its written all over your face." The dog said.

"Damn!" Stewie cursed as his face turned ten times darker. "I didn't think it was noticeable."

"Plus i've known for a long time now that you are in love with me. Don't think I didn't notice your little hints." Brian told him.

_"Hmp, I didn't think it was that obvious." _Stewie thought, deciding to change the subject the boy asked "So, does that mean that we are dating now?"

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I want to. What kind of stupid ass question is that?"

"I was just making sure." The dog chuckled. "Listen kid, you know that we are going to have to keep this a secret right?"

"Duh. I don't think the family will be to happy if they cached us doing "the business"."

Now it was Brian's turn to blush. "Lets just take it one step at a time okay, Stewie?"

"Fine, but don't keep me waiting forever, dog." The baby replied.

Brian shook his head to get rid of those images Stewie had placed in his head. Then the dog reached down and pickedup _his _Stewie and placed him into his crib and tucked the genius in.

"Please stay with me for the night, Brian." Stewie pleaded.

The dog smiled and climbed into the crib with Stewie. After all how could the canine deny the one he loves most? Turning out the light Brian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Brian get your ass down here! I swear i'll kill you if I am not the first one at the park. I want to rub my nose in all the kid's faces at my daycare that I got to ride the new swing set first!" Stewie called up the stairs. The two lovers have been dating for four months and so far they had manage to keep their relationship a secret from their family.

"Relax." Brian said walking down the stairs. "The park doesn't open till noon. We have thirty minutes to get there." He grabbed Stewie's navy blue jacket and helped him put it on.

"Where are you two going?" Lois asked entering the living room.

"He's taking me to a strip club." The toddler said with a grin.

Brian rolled his eyes and answered his boyfriend's mother. "I just thought I would take Stewie to the park to ride the new swing set."

If Lois heard her son's comment she did not acknowledge it. "How wonderful, have fun you two."

"We sure will. See you later, Lois." The dog said escorting Stewie out of the house.

* * *

Stewie unbuckled his seat belt and raced out of the car with Brian following close behind. The toddler shoved his way through the crowd full of children and parents.

"Enjoy your crappy park." A construction worker said as he removed the signs that said "Do Not Cross". The kid's voice's rang with happiness as they rushed into the park. Stewie tackled a poor little boy just to get to the swing set first.

"Come and push me Brian!" The baby called. The dog happily complied. It sometimes amazed Brian that even though Stewie was a mastermind genius he still acted his age. For hours the two stayed at the park. Brian was now sitting on a park bench watching the toddler play when he looked up he saw a young woman sit down next to him. She had green eyes and wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a red dress that stopped just below her knees. Brian suspected that she couldn't be older then twenty-one.

"So which one is yours?" The girl asked.

"Do you see the boy in the red overalls? He's mine. My wife and I love him very much."

The woman's face fell upon hearing Brian's lie. "Oh. So, um, how long have you and your wife been married?"

"For about two y-Whoa Stewie, what are you doing?" The dog was interrupted when the boy grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a nearby bush.

"What do you think your doing?" Stewie demanded crossing his arms.

"Stewie, relax. She started talking to me first. I am not interested in her. Do we have to go through this every time we go out?" The dog asked. Every time the two went out as "friends" some woman would always came up to Brian and tried to flirt with him.

The boy let out a sigh and dropped his arms. "I'm sorry, Bri. Sometimes I just get jealous when I see you talking to another woman. Especially if that woman appears to be your type. God, why is every single woman in this town into bestiality?"

"Its alright Stewie, I understand your jealousy, but i'm not the same dog from so many months ago. I know what I want in life and what I want is defiantly not some blonde bimbo." The dog told his partner. He reached down and took the other's hand. "What I is want you and only you."

The baby smiled and reached up and kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips.

When the two finally pulled apart Brian said, "Its getting late, we should head back home before the family gets worried."

"Can't we stay out for a little while longer?"

"You know Lois was pretty mad when we stayed out late last time. I think it would be best if we head home now."

"You're no fun." The baby whined.

"I promise I will make it up to you." The dog told his partner.

"You better."

The two kissed one last time before walking hand in hand back to Brian's Prius.

* * *

A smile spread across the figure's face as the person slid down the tree the figure was using to spy on the two lovers. The mysterious person held a picture of Brian and Stewie kissing. "With this photograph all of Rhode Island will know your dirty little secret, Stewart."

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter, but when I saw everyone's favorites, follows and reviews I knew I had to continue this story. I will try to make the next chapter longer, but I make no such promises. So who do you think this stranger is that caught Brian and Stewie kissing? Whoever guesses correctly will get a shout out in the next chapter. If I don't update before Christmas then I wish you all a happy holidays. **


End file.
